Not The Same (Not Like the Others Sequel)
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: A year after their girlfriend Spencer's death, Seth and Roman are forced to restart the grieving process when new details are revealed about her case, and old friends and foes are dragged into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**12 Months After Not Like The Others**

Seth woke up earlier than usual and immediately noticed Roman was still asleep. He left their room to go into the finished basement.

He picked up the old photo of Spencer. It has been months since the police determined that she died in a fire at her apartment building. Seth put any and everything with the smallest connection to Spencer on this table. He grabbed the small throw pillow she often slept with. He managed to keep it from getting dirty. Seth began to cry as he hugged the pillow tight.

"I'll never forget you, Spencer. Never."

Roman called his name from the stairs. "Seth?" He didn't bother to ask what's wrong. He knew well about Seth's little shrine to Spencer.

"I think you should come back upstairs and get some rest. This isn't healthy," Roman said to Seth, "I know it's hard, but it's time to-"

"Don't you dare! Stop telling me to forget her! Don't tell me to move on! I love Spencer. I always have and I always will, Roman. I know it's the same for you."

Seth continued, "You don't think I know that you cry about this too? I hear you all the time when you lock yourself in the bathroom. Why do you want me to stop thinking about her? To motivate you?"

Roman sat on the sofa in defeat. He said, "I'm sorry. We both obviously aren't done coping with this, and I shouldn't have tried to rush it."

"You're damn right."

* * *

 **Nogales, Arizona**

Antonio Cesaro is a very rich man, and he is very powerful. His girlfriend, Jessica Chandler, was leaving for a business trip to Los Angeles.

"Jess! Jess!" He called her name throughout the big mansion.

"I'm in here!"

He smiled as he entered their master bedroom. "I see you're all packed up, huh?"

"Yep. I just want to go and come back. I want this to be a fairly quick trip. You know I hate leaving the baby alone."

He nodded, "Yeah he gets very fussy when you leave. Well the guard is waiting downstairs for you to go to the airport. I wish I could take you, but I'm very busy."

She smiled, "It's fine, Tony." She put her arms around his neck. "Can I get a goodbye kiss?"

He chuckled, "You could get more than that if we had the time, _süsse_."

He gave her a soft, slow kiss as his goodbye. She grabbed her luggage and left.

Once she landed in LA, Jess called Lindsey.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Lindsey. I'm back."

"W-what? Jessica?"

"Yeah. Can we meet somewhere private, or are you busy? If so..."

"No! No! I'll meet you at the park in two hours, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon." She dropped the phone into her purse as two tall men in suits approached her. One of them spoke,

"Good afternoon, miss. Cesaro requested that we escort you anywhere you need to go. I'll take your bags."

Jess got into the black car and said, "First things first, I need to go to an old house. It's not far from here."

Minutes later, Jessica was in front of the ranch style house that she remembered so clearly. She said to the men, "Park on the corner, I'll get out here. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

Jessica walked around to the back of the house and looked at all of the windows. No one seemed to be home. She tried the back door, but it was locked. She squatted next to a basement window and pryed it open. Jess wiggled into the basement window and shut it behind her.

She turned around and saw the photos of her on Seth's little shrine. She said aloud, "Only Seth could have did this."

She grabbed the photo of her before graduation. She had her arms around Seth and had the biggest smile of her life in that picture. She sighed, "But I'm not Spencer Jackson anymore."

She quickly examined the whole house and saw that a lot of things changed. Furniture, paint, colors, the bedroom, bathroom, almost everything. Every picture of her with Roman and Seth had seemingly vanished.

Jess left the house in a hurry and got back to the car.

"Thanks for waiting. Now, can you take me to Wentworth Boulevard and 34th Street?"

* * *

Lindsey walked through the park with the briefcase at her side. The wind blew harder and she wished that she remembered a jacket. She entered the little tunnel that connected to the old field and saw her.

"Spencer?"

Jess turned and smiled. "I'd prefer Jess, but it's so good to see you!" She hugged Lindsey tight and said, "You don't know how hard the last year has been for me."

Lindsey said, "I don't. And it hurts to seeing-"

"Ugh. Don't be so melancholy, Lindsey. I spent a lot of time crying, and crying some more, feeling sad and guilty; At one point I wanted to come back. Though, what's done is done."

Lindsey leaned against the wall. "That's true. Have you spoke with Armani or Addison?"

Jessica groaned, "I was hoping that you'd ask that. I actually never lost contact with them. Let's just say we all work closely, and I don't need the money anymore, Lindsey."

"So what am I supposed to do with it?"

Jess shrugged, "Keep it. I'm sorry that I couldn't get in touch before 12 months went by, but yeah. It was good seeing you, but I have a few more errands then I'm back home again. Visit sometime, okay?"

Lindsey frowned, "Why did you make me look like an idiot for a year while you were still in contact with Armani and Addison, huh? I thought you were somewhere struggling or something, but no. Now you're too good for my money, right Spencer?"

"My name is Jessica! Jess! Jessie! Don't call me that, because it's not who I am! I'm sorry about the money thing. I know this is money you worked for. I know I was wrong not to call or anything, but I have to be safe Lindsey. I'm not safe around you!"

Lindsey tried her best not to look hurt and said, "Okay. Safe. Got it." Lindsey stormed off and left Jess alone in the tunnel.

* * *

After a long and emotional day, Jess returned to her home in Arizona. Antonio was waiting in the nursery.

She smiled, "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Of course. Especially since you didn't say anything about the reason why you had to go."

Jessica sighed as she walked down the hall into their room. "It was business, Antonio. Somebody was going to give me money, it didn't work out, so I came back. See?"

"Who owes you money? You know I could have taken care of them."

"It wasn't really like that Tony. I just don't want to talk about it."

He shook his head, "Fine. Have it your way. But if you ever need anything, you know I'm here."

* * *

 **A/N: Anddd we're back. For You and Us, another story in this universe, will eventually tie into this, but you won't need to read both (though I'd recommend it). Just in case there's any confusion, Jessica Chandler is Spencer Jackson.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Nogales**

Cesaro woke up late at night to hear Jess crying on the balcony connected to their bedroom. He stood next to her and reached to hug her. She threw herself at him. It made his heart hurt to see her like this.

"Jessica, I know you've said before you don't want to tell me about your past, and that's fine. You haven't came out here in the middle of the night in a while. After that trip to Los Angeles you have been so down and I just wish you would talk to me."

Jessica said, "I was in love, and I killed someone. I left the only people I cared about because I was scared of everything, Antonio. That's all you need to know. Everything didn't happen at once. This is just all pent up emotions and stress and it's finally caught up to me. Now that I'm away I can properly grieve and process everything."

Cesaro was silent for a while before he said, "Your past doesn't bother me Jessica, and it should. But I don't mind it because I'm too in love with you."

Jess said, "And I love you too, Antonio. I'm sorry to cry about my past partners around you, but I would be lying if I said I don't love them anymore."

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

Armani arrived at his club before it opened to meet with Addison and Lindsey, who said it was important. He opened his office door and Addison said,

"What's up, man? Do you know what this is about?"

"Hell if I know. Lindsey called me and said she'd be here."

Lindsey walked into the room and poured a shot. "And I am here." She sat next to Addison. "This meeting is very simple. You can tell me why you lied about Spencer, or I can walk out that door and you'll never see me again."

Both men shared a look and Armani said, "We don't know what you mean, Lindsey. _Jessica_ , is doing fine the last I checked."

"To hell with the Jessica crap! _Spencer_ , the little cocky bitch, is rich now because she does business with you! And why wasn't that important for me to know? Huh? Am I an important part of this club, or no?"

Addison ran a hand through his brown hair and said, "I don't know why I'm here. I don't work for you or Armani. I have zero to do with this."

She laughed, "Really? I asked you to come here because I thought we were friends or at least acquaintances. We have a mutual acquaintance, so why not update me on her every once in a while?"

Armani said, "Enough! Firstly, Jessica could have contacted you if she wanted. Although, I advised her stay as low key as possible. Secondly, you might be Addison's friend but you're my employee! I don't answer to you!" He stood up, "Get the hell out of my office, Lindsey."

Addison watched as Lindsey sulked out of the room and turned to Armani. "Damn dude. You okay? You've never talked to her like that before."

He sighed, "The dealers in Vegas haven't contacted me yet. I'm worried now and speaking of Jessica, I might need to have her and Cesaro come to LA and explain this shit."

He continued, "Cesaro said we could trust these guys but we haven't even met them. I need to meet them myself."

* * *

Seth stormed into the bedroom and Roman stared at him, waiting for him to go off.

"Have you been touching my table in the basement?"

"What? No, I wasn't even here earlier. Maybe you were down there and forgot."

"Are you really lying? Come on, so I can show you why you're caught red-handed."

Roman followed Seth and they went to his shrine. Seth pointed and said, "This picture is never off the table. I don't even pick it up, but today it was here face down on the table."

Roman groaned, "Come on. I don't even come down here. Only when I'm looking for you."

"Oh really? Because the window was open too. It was colder than usual so I checked and the window was slightly cracked open."

"What?! Seth someone could have broke in! Did you notice anything missing?"

"Well no but I don't remember seeing Spencer's laptop in the closet and-"

"How can you be so oblivious? We have to call the police, Seth."

Just as Seth reached for the phone, the doorbell rang.

Addison was at the door. "Good evening, gentlemen. I'm not sure if you remember me but I was one of the investigators working on Spencer Jackson's case and you were list as primary contacts. Can I come in?"

Seth let him in and they sat in the kitchen. Seth asked, "Did something else come up? The last officer we spoke to said it would not be possible to find a body after so much time."

"Yes, that's true. If Spencer burned in the fire, her remains would have been found and it's not possible for them to magically show up after a year.-"

Roman asked, "What do you mean by 'if'?"

"Well that's why I'm here. Today the department received an anonymous tip saying that Spencer Jackson's death was faked."

Both men said in unison, "What?"

"I know it's difficult to hear even after a year of her death, and it was hard for me too since I worked closely with her. I'm here to see if you know anything about this or who or why someone would say this?"

Roman said, "No, we told the police everything we knew. There wasn't a motive for her to leave, right? The police department determined that."

Addison replied, "Yes, but it was a very strange case for the police. For the whole city. And we don't want to overlook anything like last time. For example, we never found any other electronics that belonged to her, but I know she was here frequently. Do you still have any of her things in your possession?"

Seth shook his head, "No, Addison. I think you should leave. This is very apathetic of you to come here days after the anniversary of her death and say she may be alive." He went upstairs. Roman stood up.

"We appreciate all you did in this case Addison, but it's over. She's gone. I agree with Seth; You should go."

Addison went towards the door then stopped. "Just think about it Roman. They never found a body. They closed the case too soon for justice to be served. Call me if you think of anything."

Addison slid down in his car and reached for a cigarette. He hated teasing Roman and Seth like this, because he knew Spencer was alive and well. He dialed Cesaro's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Addison. Armani, you and I need to have a meeting as soon as possible. You need to contact your people in Vegas too."

"Is something wrong? Everything went smoothly right?"

"No, things haven't even started yet. That's the problem. How does two days sound? Can you make it in two days?"

"I'll see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

Addison rolled his eyes as Armani walked the condo. "Why are we meeting at my house? My neighbors or anybody could spot you or the others."

Armani exhaled cigarette smoke in his face, then laughed as he coughed. "You are overthinking this, man. Everything will go smoothly, I'll make sure of that."

Moments later, Cesaro, Jessica, and their contact from Vegas entered the room. Armani grabbed Jessica for a hug.

"Jess! I missed you so much!"

Addison cleared his throat. "We're here for business."

Jess nodded, "Of course. This is Cesaro's contact from Vegas, Scott. He is here to update us on the situation in Vegas."

Scott said, "Its a pleasure to meet you all. I'm here on behalf of my bosses, Sarah and Ty. There has been some heat lately, and Ty was already arrested once. On top of that, they have been having their own disputes lately. Sarah put me in charge of distribution in the meantime, so I'll be doing business with you all for now."

After most of the business was complete, Scott took a seat next to Jessica.

"Are you sure we don't know each other?"

Jessica shook her head. "I've never seen you a day before today, but it was nice to meet you."

Jessica extended her hand for a handshake, but before Scott could respond, Lindsay entered the room.

Everyone was visibly tense, but Armani reassured them that Lindsay was safe and pulled her into a separate room.

"Why are you here? Do you not understand that this business meeting is very important?!"

"I thought I was important enough to be invited.."

Armani rolled his eyes. "Look, if you're going to stay I need for you to be quiet and don't bother any of us that are in the meeting."

"You think you can just kick me to the curb and replace me with Jessica? I deserve better than this."

"There's nothing going on with Jessica and I. There's nothing between me and you. There was never anything between me and you. Our business is over."

She walked towards the door. "I swear you will regret this."

* * *

Antonio went out for drinks with the guys, and Spencer stayed in their hotel room. She rummaged through her luggage until she found her old laptop.

"Let's see if this thing still works.."

She powered it on, and browsed through the files she encrypted before she left. She couldn't risk Seth or Roman seeing what was really in this laptop: Everything about how she faked her death. Who helped her, photocopies of fake IDs, and more incriminating information was here. It could mean trouble for Spencer if it fell into the wrong hands.

"I wish this never happened. I just want Seth and Roman back." She mumbled to herself.

She grabbed the hotel phone and dialed Seth's number.

It rang and Seth said, "Hello?"

Spencer could barely speak. She tried to disguise herself as much as possible. "If you want the laptop back, be at the Main Street Hotel at noon tomorrow."

"What? Who is-"

Spencer ended the call and grabbed her purse. Her guard entered the room.

"Are you ready to leave, Jessica?"

She said, "Yes. Let's go."

* * *

Addison smiled when Jessica entered his living room. "It took you forever. Make yourself comfortable."

She asked, "Why didn't you go out with the other guys?"

"I've been very busy working on your case at work, so I'm a little exhausted likely."

She frowned, "What? What happened?"

"Someone called in and said you faked your death and that you were alive and well."

"Oh fuck! But there's no evidence to support this so it'll be ignored, right?"

"Not exactly. We may not have proof, but the mayor was devastated about what happened so when he heard about the call, he wanted these allegations to be looked into thoroughly."

She shook her head. "I need something to drink."

There was a knock at the door. Addison shouted, "Who is it?"

"Seth! I need to talk with you immediately!"

Jessica threw her hands in the air and stormed off towards his bedroom. She left the door open enough to watch what was happening.

Addison opened the door. "Seth, Roman. Now is not a good time. I-"

Seth said, "Its about Spencer.."

Addison said, "Come in. Have a seat."

Roman explained, "We weren't entirely honest earlier when you came to speak with us. Long story short, Spencer had a laptop that we never turned over to the other detectives. It recently went missing and Seth got a weird phone call about an hour ago."

Seth said, "Someone told me if I wanted it back, to go to Main Street Hotel tomorrow afternoon."

Addison could only shake his head. He didn't have the energy to act tonight. "I'm sorry you guys are going through this. Did they say anything else? Did you save their number? I can go tomorrrow and check it out for you."

"They called private but I traced it back to the hotel. Whoever called is there now."

Addison paced the room. "I wish I could do something tonight but I can't. There is a lot of 'red tape' regarding this stuff."

After some back and forth, Roman said, "Its fine, Addison. I'll go alone tomorrow to solve it myself." He headed towards the door.

"Roman, I don't think that's the smart thing to do."

He said, "I can protect myself." Seth and Roman left.

Addison asked, "Jessica, how much longer do you think I'm going to do this? I don't think I can lie much longer."

Jessica walked back into the living room. "I know its hard, Addison. After tomorrow, all we have to do is find out who made the call, and this all goes away."

Addison rolled his eyes. "This will never truly go away until you tell the truth. At the least, you might be looking at probation. Worst case scenario is you are charged with a misdemeanor for using fake identification."

Jessica sighed, "You don't understand, Addison. I'm neck deep in this. How do you think Cesaro would react when he finds out that I want to turn myself in? That our baby isn't his? He barely wants me to mention Seth and Roman, he just tolerates it but I know he hates it."

She continued, "What about my friends from high school? They would hate me for not telling them. Emily won't rest until she knows I'm dead."

Addison replied, "Well, you could at least tell Roman and Seth the truth. Your case will be closed since that anonymous tip went nowhere. I don't want to sound apathetic, but if you won't tell Seth and Roman the truth tomorrow, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(Mentions of domestic abuse ahead)**

Roman and Seth parked in the hotel's parking lot. Surprisingly, they were one of few cars in the lot. Moments later, Roman got a text.

 _15th floor, Door number 1505. You have 5 minutes._

Seth said, "I don't feel good about this."

Roman nodded, "Its sketchy, but they could know more about Spencer. Let's go."

The small pings sounds of the elevator felt like they were minutes apart. Seth wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead, and watched as the number fifteen lit up on the panel.

Roman led the way down the poorly lit hall, and stopped at door 1505. He knocked a few times, but there was no answer. Seth tried the doorknob and the door creaked open. They entered the penthouse and the door shut behind them.

Seth walked over to the granite kitchen counter and read the note that was left for them:

 _Forgive me_

Seth whispered, "I don't see the laptop, Rome. We should go."

Roman said, "I'm not leaving until I ask some questions."

Suddenly, the front door opened again. This time to reveal Dean Ambrose, their friend that left over a year ago.

Seth said, "Oh my God."

Dean asked, "Why are you here?"

Roman replied, "We could ask you the same thing. I thought you were in Vegas."

He said, "I can't explain everything right now."

Another voice from down the hall said, "You can. Nobody's going anywhere right now."

All three men turned to look towards the hallway. Slowly, the figure moved closer and closer towards the light. Eventually, Spencer was staring back at her three ex-lovers.

Seth muttered, "Oh my God." He collapsed and Dean barely caught him before he hit the floor.

Roman had to take a seat. "You got to be kidding me, right? My dead ex isn't standing in front of me right now.."

It was Dean's turn to be confused. After he lowered Seth on the couch he asked, "What's going on? What happened in the past year?"

Spencer finally spoke. "Emily tried to kill me one too many times, I had nothing to live for, so I faked my death and only a few people knew about it. Everyone thinks I'm dead, except you obviously."

"Why are you here, Dean?"

"Someone told me that the person that killed my girlfriend would be here."

"Who told you that? Who is your girlfriend?"

"Does it matter? Have you killed anyone lately?"

She retorted, "Does it matter? You walked out on us over a year ago. I don't know why you're here, or who tipped you off, but you need to go."

Dean said, "I'll be on the deck. You three need a minute, but then we need to talk Spencer."

Seth came to, and he said, "So it wasn't a dream. Why Spencer? Why lie to us?"

Spencer felt the tears coming and took a deep breath. "I was scared of Emily, that's the main reason. I thought for sure she would kill me. And I deserved it. I still deserve it, because the past hasn't changed. I regretted my plan the moment I woke up that day. The second reason I did it was because of my own demons. I thought I had nothing to live for. Then, I found out I was pregnant."

Seth said, "Where is the baby? How is he? Or she?"

She laughed humorlessly and wiped the tears from under her sunglasses. " _He_ is at home in Arizona. His name is Jackson. He is doing fine." She finally released the sobs she holding in. "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much."

Roman sat on the sofa to hug her. "I still love you, Spencer."

Seth asked, "What does this mean? Are you coming home?"

She mumbled, "I can't, Seth."

Dean walked back into the living room. "Am I interrupting?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Still the same Dean, I see..." He asked Spencer, "Why not?"

"I'm engaged. And my fiancee, he- he wouldn't respond well if I left him." She turned to Dean. "Did he send you here? Is he still mad?"

Dean said, "What? No. It was a call from a chick, but you think she left a name? What's going on with your fiance? What do you mean 'still mad'?"

She pulled away from Roman to remove her sunglasses. Her left eye was almost swollen shut. "This is how he reacted when I said I had been watching Seth and Roman, and that I missed them. How do you think he will respond when he knows I was here today?"

* * *

Addison couldn't stand the tension in the penthouse. Seth and Roman only stared at him, and walked out the room when he attempted to apologize.

Spencer asked, "What's going on in Vegas? Dean's girlfriend was killed and someone is saying I did it."

He said, "This is the first time I'm hearing about it. Good to see you, Dean."

Dean only said, "Likewise." He waited until Addison left to talk again. Roman and Seth came back into the room.

Spencer asked, "Can I know more about your girlfriend?"

"Drug dealer. I was a cop for awhile. Of course, she was only using me. I don't want to talk about her though; I want to talk about us."

"You're kidding right? You walked on me when I needed you the most. I thought I would never get over you."

"Well," Dean said, "Did you get over me?"

She muttered, "No."

Roman added, "Seth and I never stopped loving you, baby girl."

Dean led her over to the couch and pulled her into his lap. "Talk to your fiancee, Spence. Find a way to get the kid out the house, and come back home." He played with her blonde hair. "This color looks good on you."

Spencer said, "Even if I could get Jackson and leave, we would never be safe in Los Angeles. He has connections everywhere. He knows where Seth and Roman live. That's why he can't think I'm involved with you guys again."

Dean suggested, "Let's leave then. Let's disappear again."

Seth chimed in, "That doesn't work for us. Roman and I have jobs and-"

Dean laughed, "Seth, if you leave with us you'll never have to work again. I promise. If its that important, I'll take care of everything."

Roman said, "Ignore Seth. My only concern is where. Out the country?"

Dean shrugged, "Anywhere you want. I'd rather stay in the United States though."

Spencer's phone vibrated on the table. "It's my fiance. You guys have to go. We'll talk later."


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica returned to Cesaro's hotel room because he wanted to talk. She sat on the bed and watched him pace back and forth.

"Antonio, what's wrong?"

"I just can't understand why you would do something like this? Did you only come here to see your past lover? Or should I say 'lovers'?"

She replied meekly, "Antonio, I never meant to hurt you. What I did was disrespectful and selfish. I don't have any excuses, but I swear it won't happen again. "

Suddenly and forcefully, he grabbed her by her shoulders so that they were face to face.

"Stop! Just stop it with all the lies! You don't get it do you? There's no returning t-"

"Let go of me, please! You're hurting me! Anton-"

He slapped her and said, "I'll make sure you never do this again."

* * *

There were three small taps on Seth's front door. He checked the peephole and unlocked the door. Addison stepped into the living room.

Roman asked Addison, "Why are you here?"

Addison said, "She practically begged me to come get her! Just wait until you see why!"

Seth asked, "Spencer, what is he talking about? What happened?"

Dean, Seth, Roman, and Addison watched as Spencer timidly stepped into the room and took off her sunglasses and coat. There were bruises and scratches on her face, back and abdomen. Her lip was busted.

Roman and Dean were livid. Addison tried to calm them down and Seth comforted Spencer.

He said, "You have to see a doctor."

"Addison will call one for me." She sobbed, "I can't believe he did this to me!"

Dean stormed back into the living room. "Spencer, I need this bastard's name and I need to know where he is. Now!"

"No! He has guards. You'll get hurt.."

Seth said, "Spencer you need to let us show this asshole that he can't do this to you. Now, if you don't tell us where he is, we can just ask Addison."

Addison chimed in, "And I'll happily obilge. This can't keep happening, Spence."

She asked, "What about Jackson? I can't leave my son with that man."

Addison said, "Just let me handle that, okay? I swear your son will return to you, unscathed. But Roman, Dean and I need to leave now. I need Seth here because someone needs to watch you.

She nodded, "Okay. Fine, just go."

Roman kissed her on her forehead and promised, "I'll get that bastard, okay?" and walked out the door. Dean and Spencer stared at each other, then they both laughed.

He muttered, "Nope. Not awkward at all."

She said, "Do it."

He grabbed her chin and timidly pecked her on the cheek. He whispered, "I never stopped loving you, babe."

Addison and Dean left.

* * *

In the car, Addison called Armani.

"Hello?"

"Armani, I need a very big favor."

"What is it, dude? You probably didn't even have to ask."

"I need to borrow a plane. Something small."

Armani chuckled, "Okay... That's not a big deal-"

"And I need you to stall Antonio so I can kidnap his kid."

"W-what!?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it's for Spencer and she has her reasons."

Armani said, "Fine. I'm calling her now."

Addison almost shouted, "Don't! Antonio may have tapped her phone."

Armani sighed, "What did you just get me into?"

* * *

Addison said, "So we are on the same page for the plan, right? Everyone got it?"

Dean nodded, "Go to the house, ambush his massive security team, grab the kid, and hope they don't kill us or Seth and Spencer. Got it."

Addison said, "We aren't ambushing them, per se, but we are sneaking in and I'll find the nanny as you grab the kid. Roman is the lookout."

The plane landed in Arizona and Addison drove to Antonio's mansion. It was away from the city and in a secluded spot surrounded by trees.

He parked away from the house and observed the perimeter.

He stated, "It looks like the west wing is mostly unguarded."

Roman said, "Well that could mean they don't use the rooms on that side or-"

"Or," Dean chimed in, "That's where his bedroom is, and he likes privacy."

Addison said, "Well, we don't have all night."

He and Dean went towards the west wing, and Roman waited in the car.

Addison whispered, "Okay, I've only been here once, but I know the kid's nanny room is adjacent to his and his room is right next to Spencer's."

Dean climbed up onto the main floor's balcony and entered the mansion. Addison led the way to the stairs and they creeped up to the second floor.

* * *

Spencer flinched for the umpteenth time as the doctor tended to her injuries. She said to Seth, "I just hope that they are okay."

She squeezed Seth's hand even tighter as the doctor began to bandage her. "I wish they would have never left. I could have got Jackson from Cesaro."

"It's not just about Jackson, Spencer. He also needs to learn a lesson."

The doctor with short, brown hair and the brightest blue eyes Spencer had ever seen gathered his utensils and stood.

He said, "You will have to be careful with that or it could get infected. Apply the antiseptic twice daily, and take the painkillers every 6 hours."

She thanked him as Seth walked him to the door.

She struggled to get her blouse back on, and Seth said, "You know, uh, your robe is still upstairs. I'll grab it for you."

Spencer wandered off into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets. She opened the pantry door and pulled the string for the light.

Seth asked, "What are you looking for?"

She gasped and smiled, "You really scared me." Then her smiled faded and she looked shameful. "I was looking for something to drink."

Seth said, "I thought you stopped, Spencer. You can't drink your problems away."

"I know, Seth. I just need something this one time. I hardly drank while I was away, I swear."

Seth shook his head, "There isn't anything you'd like anyway. There are some beers in the fridge." He stormed out of the kitchen.

Spencer followed him back into the living room. "You don't get to talk me like this, okay?"

"No. I don't care if it hurts your feelings, you need to hear the truth from someone. And truth is Spencer: you always had a problem with drinking."

"No! I _used_ to have a drinking problem. I've improved. I didn't even-"

Seth grabbed Spencer and kissed her. She kissed back eagerly at first, then jerked away from Seth.

He asked, "What's wrong? Was that too much?"

He reached for her hand and she backed away from him. "Spencer I'm sorry I just.. I don't know why I did it okay, but I didn't mean to force-"

She broke down crying and turned away from Seth. She cried, "It-Its not you, Seth. He... Antonio-"

Seth went to hug her and she threw herself at him. Seth listened as she sobbed and felt nauseous. He mumbled, "I love you, Spence."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I plan to have the next one out in a few days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: Mentions of sexual assault ahead**

Armani exclaimed, "Cesaro! What's up, man? I was just thinking you weren't gonna show."

Cesaro laughed, "How could I turn down an invitation like this? My modest hotel room with a few women and drinks, versus a whole penthouse full of everything!"

Armani chuckled, "Well make yourself at home, man. How is Jessica doing?"

"Oh, she's doing better. She was a little down earlier but other than that, she's great."

"What do you like to drink? Cognac, vodka, wine..."

Cesaro replied, "Some champagne would be great, thanks." He was more focused on the dancers across the room.

Armani sprinkled a fine, white powder into Cesaro's drink and stirred it quickly, then grabbed a drink for himself.

* * *

Roman clenched and unclenched the steering wheel repeatedly as sirens blared from the mansion. Dean tapped on the door quickly and Roman unlocked it.

"What happened? What's with all the sirens?"

"Addison and the kid barely got out. Addison stole one of the cars and said to meet him at the airport. He also kidnapped Jackson's nanny."

Roman shook his head. "I'm starting to think that maybe this Addison guy is crazier than you."

* * *

Spencer asked Seth, "What time is it?"

"Ten minutes until 5."

"Did you try to call Addison? I'm scared, Seth. Cesaro isn't stupid. He-"

"He is going to get what he deserves, alright? Dean and Roman know how to take care of themselves. I'm sure they're on the way and-"

The phone rang. Spencer grabbed it from Seth and answered it.

Roman said, "Hey. Did you get any rest?"

"No. Seth and I have been worrying about you. Where are you guys?"

"Things didn't go as smoothly as we planned and we had to drive from Arizona to California. I'll explain everything when we get there. See you soon."

"But-" The phone clicked and Spencer tossed it on the couch.

She explained, "They are almost here, but can we go upstairs now?"

"I asked you hours ago if you wanted to go upstairs, Spencer. Glad to see you're still your stubborn self."

She pulled the covers over her. "Whatever."

Seth laid next to her and she laid her head on him. Within minutes her breathing slowed and Seth followed suit.

* * *

Spencer woke up to find Seth gone from her side, and chatter from downstairs. She ran down the stairs calling, "Jackson? Jackson!"

Her nanny, Sofia, said, "Jessica, I just got him to go to sleep."

She ran into the kitchen and into Roman's arms. Then she hugged Dean. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you."

Dean said, "And you don't know how much you mean to us."

Spencer asked, "Where is Addison?"

"He's on his way to Cesaro."

Seth passed her a cup of coffee and said, "This isn't over yet, Spence. I have to sell this house, my business... A lot has to be done before we leave. And we didn't even decide where."

She suggested, "Florida. Or northeast, like Massachusetts or something."

Dean said, "I second Florida."

Spencer turned to Dean, "So, what exactly happened with your girlfriend?"

"Is that what matters to you right now?"

Seth interrupted, "Okay... This is obviously an argument in the making so," he opened the door to the basement, "you two can settle it downstairs."

Roman nudged Spencer through the threshold and she said, "I can't believe you guys are seriously doing this."

Dean followed her down the stairs and she sat on the washing machine. Dean grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, but kept his distance.

"So do you still think I had anything to do with your girlfriend's murder? At least you stuck by her side until death separated you."

Dean stated, "Her name was Sarah. I met her after I left Los Angeles, and I fell in love with her. In the end I found out she was using me, but she died before I could confront her. No, I don't think you killed her."

Spencer stared at the floor. "It was easy to get over me, I guess. Why do you stick around? Go back to Vegas."

Dean walked towards her. "I love you, Spencer. I wish I never had to go, but it made me a better man. Now I can be the man you deserve."

Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I missed you, Dean."

Dean asked, "Do you remember the first time we did it?"

"In your classroom, on the desk." He carried her over to the table by the wall, and slapped everything to the floor. She hesitated to removed her robe, then Dean told her,

"You'll always be beautiful to me, Spencer. What he did wasn't your fault."

She muttered, "Okay..."

Dean untied her robe and she barely opened it. Dean stared at the bandages and bruises on her, then noticed the marks on her thighs. Spencer closed her robe and tried not to cry.

Dean asked, "Spencer... Did he- Did he force you to..." She shook her head and cried,

"No. He let his security guards do whatever they wanted after he beat me." She sobbed, "Dean, I-"

He hugged her and shouted for Roman and Seth to come downstairs. Dean told them what Spencer said, and all hell broke loose. Dean and Seth wanted to go to Cesaro, but Roman said Addison getting revenge would be enough.

Spencer chimed in, "I want to go."

"What?" All three men stared at her.

She explained, "If Seth and Dean are going to Cesaro, then I want to be there. I want to see it."


	7. Chapter 7

Armani opened the door to the nightclub and hugged Spencer. "I'm sorry all of this happened. You could have told me and I could have stopped it before it escalated into this."

They followed Armani into a room with a window in the middle. Spencer could see Cesaro, cuffed and tied to a chair. Addison said, "I roughed him up a little but I wanted to save the honors for Dean, Seth and Roman."

Dean asked, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Spencer said, "I want to talk to him first."

She entered the room and Cesaro spat towards her. Spencer stared at the spit that landed centimeters from her feet.

She said, "You do realize that you aren't leaving here, right? And I decide how harsh they are going to be to you? Disrespecting me isn't what you wanna do right now."

"You're stupid. People will notice I'm missing and come for me. Then I'll come for you."

"I always admired your optimism, Cesaro." She signalled for Dean, Seth and Roman to enter. Addison escorted her out the nightclub.

He explained, "You probably don't want to see or hear that. Wanna grab some coffee?"

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Lindsay finally came to the nightclub after taking a week-long break. She called out for Armani or Addison, but no one answered. She heard a loud crash against one of the doors away from everything else.

"Is someone there?"

She grabbed bat that she hid in one of the supply closets, then unlocked the door. Lindsay shut the door behind her and stared in awe as she surveyed the room.

It was a mess. There was blood, food, a bucket with piss, and Cesaro sitting in the corner. She gagged at the smell, and ripped the duct tape off Cesaro's face.

She asked, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Cesaro. Antonio Cesaro. I am a business partner of Addison and Armani. Please help me. Call my associates and tell them where I am. The number-" He coughed. "The number is 68-"

Lindsay heard someone enter the club and wrapped tape around Cesaro's mouth. She promised to return and left the room.

* * *

Spencer looked over the list again and again, then repeated it back to Roman and Seth.

"So, we narrowed it down to Florida, Maine, or British Columbia."

Roman asked, "Why British Columbia?"

Seth said, "I think its a nice place."

Spencer laughed, "Well it's 1-3 for Florida, 1-3 for British Columbia, and it's tied for Maine."

"What?" Seth was confused, "Did the baby vote?"

"No," Spencer replied, "Dean did."

She clapped her hands with excitement. "He finally decided to come with us. Where is he anyway?"

"Who cares right now?" said Roman, "I'd like to know where I'm spending the rest of my life at."

Spencer grabbed a quarter off the table and said, "Then let's end this. Heads for Maine, tails for a vote with Florida and British Columbia."

"Shouldn't everyone be present for something like this?" Seth asked.

Dean walked through the front door. Seth explained the stipulation, and Dean agreed. Everyone watched as Spencer tossed the coin into the air, and slapped it on the back of her hand.

She said, "Tails. So you have to choose between Florida and BC."

In unison, everyone said, "Florida."

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Seth held Spencer as she slept peacefully. Dean and Roman packed the last of their belongings, and sat across from Seth in the living room.

Roman asked Seth, "What's wrong?"

Seth explained, "I just feel like something will happen. Its just a gut feeling."

"Everything will be fine," Dean said, "Addison will be here any second. We will go to the airport, and leave."

Roman added, "There isn't any room for failure, or something to go wrong. We planned this perfectly, Seth."

Moments later, Addison arrived and everyone split into two cars. Seth and Spencer rode with Addison, and Dean, Roman, and Sofia rode in a separate car.

Addison parked in a warehouse near the runway and said, "The pilot will be ready to depart in exactly nine minutes. I'll go check on him."

As Addison approached the plane, an entourage of vehicles pulled into the warehouse. They fired gunshots at Addison and he dodged behind the car.

Seth and Spencer jumped out the car and ran behind some cargo crates.

"Sofia!" Spencer shouted, "Sofia! Bring my kid here!"

She panicked. "Seth, what's happening? Why are they attacking us? What if they got Jackson?"

Seth heard footsteps approaching them and shushed Spencer. Cesaro turned the corner with a gun. He grabbed Spencer by the hair, and aimed at Seth.

"Don't think about being a hero. Get up, and walk towards the black van."

Spencer screamed for Cesaro to let her go as he forced her towards the van. She passed Dean and Roman, who were lying face down with guns to their heads. Cesaro tossed Spencer into the van, and another guard tied her up.

Cesaro nudged Seth towards Dean and Roman. "Do exactly as I say and I won't make you suffer before I kill you."

Seth turned to face Cesaro and said, "Go to hell."

Cesaro pistol-whipped Seth with his gun and Seth fell to the ground. Addison whispered, "What the hell is going on? Who betrayed us?"

Seth replied, "I wish I knew."

Cesaro and his men forced the group into the vans and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Roman jolted awake, and glanced around. He hadn't even realized he was unconscious. He realized he was handcuffed to a rusty pipe, and that Seth was next to him.

"Seth! Where are we?"

The room was dim but light enough so that Roman saw a small silhouette curled up in the corner.

"Spencer? Can you hear me?"

No response.

Roman nudged Seth a few more times until he could get a response from him.

"What happened, Roman? Where are we? Where's Spencer?"

"She's in the corner, Seth. Pull yourself together. We have to get out of here."

Seth added, "We have to find Dean and Addison. And our kid."

Spencer grunted and rolled over. "Kid? What? What happened?" She panicked, "I can't see! Seth! What's happening?"

Roman shushed her. "Be quiet. Everything's okay. Seth and I are both here, okay? You have to be-"

The lights flickered on and the door to the room swung backwards and hit the wall. Cesaro stalked closer to Spencer. In one quick motion, he used her leg to turn her onto her back.

"Where is he? Where is my baby?"

Cesaro shook his head. "No. No. He is my child. I cared for him. My money supported him. You have one final chance, Spencer: You can come with me now, and we can start all over as if nothing happened; Or you can stay with your lovers and die with them."

Spencer tried to jump at him, but the chains kept her restricted near the wall. She flailed and kicked at him, to no avail. He sighed and kneeled close to her. Cesaro pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"I guess you aren't thinking clearly yet. You can either decide now or I'll choose for you."

"I'll never leave them again, Cesaro." He injected her with the syringe, and turned to leave.

"What did you do to her? Huh? Answer me asshole!" Seth shouted and struggled against his restraints.

Cesaro left and Seth turned his attention to Spencer. "Are you okay, Spencer? Can you hear me? We're going to get out of here. I swear I'll-"

She turned to face Seth and said, "I think I'm fine." She sat up and leaned against the wall. "I feel drowsy, but fine."

"You're not fine. You don't know what was in that syringe." Seth pulled against his handcuffs again. "Fuck!"

* * *

Dean tried to lunge at Cesaro, but his bodyguards held him in place. "Go to hell! You don't know anything!"

"I know more about what happened with you in Vegas than you do, Dean. I know you were a cop. All I am suggesting is that you help me, and in return I'll help you."

Dean said nothing but stared Cesaro down until he spoke again. "Dean, I'll let you keep Jackson if you let me keep Spencer. If you help me with something."

"By something you mean what exactly?"

"Something that belongs to Sarah. Only she would know where to find it, but it could be valuable to both of us if you found it."

"What? Her money? I don't know where she kept it."

"Oh no, what we're looking for is invaluable. It's what this thing leads me to that's profitable."

Dean shook his head. "I can't leave Spencer again. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about her. And Jackson couldn't possibly be mines, I was long gone before she was pregnant."

Cesaro shrugged, "Long gone? You left after spring break, and she found out she was pregnant a month later." He added, "If I get paternity tests for you, Roman and Seth, will you consider it? Ha! I know the suspense is killing you."

Cesaro left and the guards hauled Dean out of the room.

* * *

The door flew open and the guards tossed Dean into the room with Seth, Spencer, and Roman. Dean rushed over to Spencer and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I should have protected you more. Addison and I thought we had everything covered-"

"Where is Addison? Where is Jackson?"

Cesaro answered, "You have other things to worry about." He motioned for the guards to enter. "I need samples from Roman and Seth."

Spencer asked, "Samples for what? What are you up to?"

Dean said, "For a paternity test."

"Why!? Why do you care, Cesaro? Let us go!"

Dean pulled away from her, "Why are you so paranoid? What are you hiding?"

She couldn't speak. She was too confused, angry, and hurt. Cesaro and his guards left after getting the DNA samples.

Seth asked Dean, "Why are you questioning her, man? Did Cesaro say something to you?"

"He put things into perspective for me."

Roman shook his head. "What does that even mean? What did he say?"

Dean said, "If I help him, he'll give us Jackson."

Spencer asked, "Help him with what?"

"There's a lot that I haven't told you all about being in Vegas. I don't think I ever could."

Roman asked, "Help him with what, Dean?"

"I have to give Spencer to him, and help him find something my ex hid in Vegas."

Spencer was livid, "What the fuck, Dean?! You can't just trade me like I'm property or something. And what gives you that right? You walked out on me when I needed you! You-"

The only sound in the room was her cries. She turned her body so that no one could see her face.

Seth tried to talk to her, but she ignored him. Dean reached for her, and she shouted, "Don't fucking touch me! I wish you never came back!"

Seth said to Spencer, "You're taking it too far, Spencer."

Dean said, "You don't mean that. You love me." He moved closer until he was inches from her face. "Look me in the eye and tell me that."

Roman said, "Dean, don't agitate her. We're all under a lot of stress, and-"

Spencer said to Dean, "I can't stand you. I hate you."

Dean shook his head. "You don't mean that."

"I do. I mean I don't." She began to sob again. "I can't breathe! He injected me with... something. I can't breathe, Dean."

* * *

Armani paced around his office as he listened to what his associate said on the phone.

"We've searched everywhere, Armani. I've asked around and no one has heard from Jessica or Cesaro."

"Well search some more. Find out everything you can about Cesaro. I want to know about every property he has in California. Don't call until you find something."

He sighed and tossed his phone on the couch. "I can't believe this is happening."

Lindsay entered the office and sat in a chair. "What's happening?"

"I fucked up, big time. Jessica and Addison are going to kill me. And I just might deserve it."

She stared at him and he explained, "I was supposed to hold someone captive and they got away. I think they might have got to Addison and Jess."

Armani's phone rang again. "What is it?"

"Really?"

"Come pick me up. We'll check it out together." He ended the call and looked to Lindsay. "Now, where have you been?"

"You seemed really stressed the last time I was around so I gave you space."

He stated, "You seem much calmer than when I last saw you. You understand everything I did was to protect Spencer right?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Well I have to go so lock up when you go." Armani grabbed his phone and headed out the door.

A black car stopped in front of the office and Armani got into the passenger seat. "Did you make sure that we have enough men just in case something goes wrong?"

His head of security said, "Yes. I have all of our men on this."

"Great, but I want someone to tail Lindsay. I need to know what she's been up to. I got a bad feeling about that chick, man."


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer jolted up after Dean shook her awake. Spencer glanced around and muttered, "Fuck, I really am in this shithole..."

Dean asked, "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel like crap, but I think the drug is wearing off." She leaned against the wall. "We gotta think of a way out."

Seth stated, "There isn't a window. No vents. Even if we managed to escape, we don't know where we are."

Spencer replied, "I know where we are. Well, not an exact location." She explained, "Most of Antonio's properties are near Interstate 10. It connects Arizona to California."

She added, "I think I have a plan. If it works, we all leave together."

"And if it doesn't?" Roman asks.

"At worst, you three leave without me."

Roman shook his head in disbelief. "You would really go back to that asshole?"

"If it saves your life, and Seth's and Dean's life, then yes. I'd do anything for you guys."

Dean added, "Even if it means you'll never see us again? You know he'll keep you as a prisoner right?"

"Unless you have a better plan then this is it. I can't let you get hurt because I'm a fuck up."

Dean looked to Seth and Roman for backup. "You guys don't agree with this, do you? Please reason with her."

Seth said, "Spencer, it's 3 votes to 1. You don't have to do this."

The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder until the sound stopped in front of the door.

Spencer muttered, "I love you and I'm not sorry."

Cesaro opened the door and entered with his bodyguards. "I see that you're woke."

Spencer asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"Hmm." He checked his watch, "Almost five hours. Not long, considering the dose that I gave you."

She said, "Cesaro, could I use the restroom, please?" She pleaded, "Don't make me piss myself."

"I'll let you go. Your bladder has been weak since you had Jackson." The guards uncuffed her and Cesaro grabbed her arm. "I'll walk you myself to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

He walked her down a long, empty corridor to a flight of stairs. They went downstairs and into the restroom.

She asked, "Are you going to watch me?"

"Would you rather one of the guards watch you?"

She flushed the toilet afterwards and walked to the sink. "I can't believe you're doing this."

He retorted, "I can't believe you were going to go back to them!"

"You hit me and let your guards take advantage of me! How did you think I would react!" She sighed, "You could have let me deal with my emotions or whatever and we would have went home. I watched them to help me get over it. You assumed the worst." She let the tears fall as she stared at him through the mirror. She put her face in her hands as she cried audibly.

Cesaro's cold demeanor cracked and he walked over to give her a hug. "I know there's no changing what I've done. I hit you. I let the guards..." He sighed. "I was so angry. I thought you were going to leave me."

"If it makes you feel better, your guards didn't completely... violate me. They didn't make me have sex but it was just as humiliating." She added, "There is a way to fix things, Cesaro."

* * *

Armani kicked the tire of his car. "Dammit! I thought you said this was it!"

"I'm sorry, Armani. We have one more location to check that isn't far from here."

The guard's phone rang and Armani sat in the car. The guard seemed nervous and Armani asked him, "What is it?"

"The men we got to tail Lindsay says that she is at the final location."

"Let's go there and fix this shit."

* * *

Spencer walked back into the room alone. Seth, Dean, and Roman already knew what to expect. She said, "Cesaro and I talked and we're going to work things out. You all will be dropped off at Seth's place. He expects that you won't tell anyone about what happened."

Dean stared at her in disgust and disbelief. "How can you go back to him after everything he did to you? You're acting like we're strangers or something."

Seth stated, "You came back for no reason. You should have let us continue to think you were dead."

She remained distant and formal. "I made a mistake by coming back. I was emotional and angry with Cesaro so I wanted to make him jealous. I'm sorry."

Spencer kneeled in front of Roman and hugged him. "I'm doing this because I love you." She hugged Seth and stopped at Dean.

He asked, "Did he make you give us that stupid speech?" She nodded. She went to hug Dean and he leaned in to kiss her.

Gunshots echoed throughout the building and Spencer peeked out the door. Cesaro was telling for her to come downstairs. She turned to Seth and Roman. "C'mon. We have to go, now!"

She ran down the hall to the room where Jackson was resting. She pushed the door open and exclaimed, "Fuck!" She picked up his blanket off the floor and held back her tears. She turned to face the guys. "He's gone, again..."

Dean nudged Spencer towards the stairs. "We have to go."

They made it to the emergency exit at the bottom of the stairs and shoved the door open. Spencer ran into Armani's arm and began thanking him.

"Spencer, what did you think I would do? Let him kill you? Get off of me."

"Where's Addison? Have you seen Jackson?" She asked frantically. "Did you kill Cesaro?"


	10. Chapter 10

Armani motioned for one of his guards to come over and explained, "Take Spencer and her friends to a safehouse. Keep me updated on everything that happens."

After Spencer, Seth, Dean and Roman left, Armani and his men did a sweep of the building. He said, "I need to find Jackson and Addison. Check every crevice of this warehouse."

Armani heard shuffling in one of the rooms and pushed the door open.

"What the hell are you doing, Lindsay? Why are you here?"

Lindsay was holding Jackson and holding a gun in her other hand. "I'm getting my revenge. You all played me like a fool for a year! You always treated me like shit, Armani! Spencer lied to me! She has to pay for it."

"What are you going to do to Jackson? Lindsay, just put him down..." He inched into the room, still aiming the gun at Lindsay.

Suddenly, Armani was thrown into the wall and his gun fell to the floor. Cesaro said, "Lindsay should be the least of your worries right now. Do you know what I do to traitors? Do you want to end up like Addison?"

Armani yelled, "What did you do to him? Where is he?"

He shoved Cesaro off of him and said, "It's over for you this time, Cesaro. Guards!"

Two bodyguards came to take Cesaro out of the building. Armani grabbed Lindsay and said, ''I'll deal with you myself.''

* * *

Spencer paced back and forth in the room they were in. She kicked the bed post and groaned, "When is Armani going to call? This is all my fault."

Seth grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her on the bed. "Just breathe, Spencer. Just lie down and rest for awhile, then when Armani has some news for us we can talk. We all could use some sleep."

She reclined against the pillow and instantly began to fall asleep. Seth kissed her on the head and turned to Dean, who was now pacing the room.

"What's up with everyone walking back and forth? You're making me anxious."

"I'll kill him of he hurts Jackson. I still want to get him after what he did to Spencer."

Roman said, "Don't worry, man. Cesaro is going to get what he deserves."

Someone knocked on the door and Dean opened it. Two shorter men in suits walked into the room. One of the men announced, "Armani will be here any minute now. He wants you all to meet him down in his office."

Seth asked, "Did they find Jackson and Addison?"

He shrugged, "That's all he told me. We'll be out here if you need us." Dean shut the door and paced the room again.

"I don't think he found them. He would have told us if he found Jackson to calm Spencer's nerves, right?"

Roman shrugged, "Maybe. Let's go downstairs to find out."

Seth turned back to Spencer and sighed, "I hate to wake her up, but..." He shook her and she jumped up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "What happened?"

Seth explained, "Armani is almost here. He wants us to wait downstairs."

Spencer followed the men down the stairs and into the office. A security guard bought her a cup of coffee and she thanked him.

"I really needed this. Thanks."

She heard the guards talking and the sound of the front door opening. She walked into the hall and saw Armani holding Jackson.

"Oh my God..." She whispered. She hugged Armani and took Jackson from his arms.

"Thank you so much. I thought I would never see him again.." Spencer rambled as she and Armani entered the office. She smiled as she ran her hand through his short, dark blonde hair. "Do one of you want to hold him?"

Seth stretched his arms out, and Jackson hesitated before grabbing him.

Armani laughed, "This is cute, but we have to talk business."

Spencer asked, "Where's Addison? What did you do with Cesaro?"

"Addison's in bad shape, Spencer. Cesaro and his guys really did a number on him. But we really did a number on Cesaro."

"So he's..." Spencer's voice trailed off as Armani nodded. She couldn't believe it. Cesaro was gone.

"I know you guys wanted to make him pay, but I had to get him out of the way because we have another problem."


End file.
